1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video recording system comprising a video camera and a recorder for recording the output image signal of the video camera, more particularly such system in which the video camera is separated from the video recorder, and the signal sending and receiving between them is made with the connection cable, or such system in which the camera and the recorder are integrated, and the start of the camera and that of the recorder are controlled with the operation of the trigger switch at the camera side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far in order to record the picture signal from the camera with the recorder, the recorder is kept in the so-called stand-by mode in which the tape running is prohibited although the servo system is in operation, while the tape is loaded and the drum motor, the capstan motor is brought in operation by operating the picture recording key of the recorder or the stand-by key and then brought in the so-called picture recording mode in which with the start of the camera the pinch roller is brought in contact with the capstan in a conventional way so as to start the tape.
Consequently, in the recorder itself it is necessary to operate the key and then the trigger lever at the camera side, which is disadvantageous for the quick photographing. Further, because the stand-by time (for picture recording) is long, the power consumption is large, which is inconvenient for the life of the battery.
Further, in the video camera it is also necessary to keep the camera in the stand-by state in which the camera is ready to deliver the picture signal by operating the key at the recorder side (for example the picture recording key or the stand-by key). Namely the photographing preparation includes various preparing operation such as 1 for keeping the image pick up tube, and the image receiving tube (in case of the electronic view finder) in the heated state of cathode, namely the normal operation state, 2 for finishing the white balance adjustment and 3 for checking the object condition, opening the burning prevention shutter and so on.
Namely, in other words in wider meaning the photographing ready state (the stand-by mode) of the camera is the mode of the state prior to the photographing state, namely the mode necessary for enabling the camera to produce the picture signal, in which point the stand-by mode is not limited to the above example. Until now such a stand-by mode of the camera is controlled with the operation key at the recorder side or the operation nob separately provided at the camera side. Thus, similarly to the above-mentioned conventional shortcomings, the ability for the quick photographing lacks or the mistaken picture recording is possible even when the output level of the image signal is improper because the time needed for bringing the camera in the stand-by mode is unknown.